Heaven
by yas4563
Summary: Estou observando vocês a cada hora,a cada minuto,a cada segundo de suas vidas .Seus movimentos,seus semtimentos,vejo tudo o que se possa imaginar .A cada passo que vocês dão eu vou logo atrás acompanhando-os sempre.


Heaven

Lembro-me de nossos tempos de juventude,quando vivíamos felizes,rindo alegres juntos um com o outro,quando existia somente eu e você .Éramos tão jovens...não sabendo o que era o mundo,pois tínhamos o nosso próprio .Éramos jovens,selvagens e livres,não sabendo viver o amanhã,somente vivendo o presente que agora se está no passado.

Nada podia me manter longe de você .Passamos por momentos tão difíceis...Você me deixou,mas nada mudou entre nós dois,nada mudou pelo o que sinto por você .Nada pode manter você longe de mim.

O tempo em que esteve fora foram os momentos mais depressivos de minha existência .Chorava toda noite perguntando-me o que fazias naquele momento...Até te encontrar de novo,ver seu rosto,sua feição,sua expressão .Como havia mudado com o tempo...

Feriste-me com palavras dolorosas e agressivas,depois dizendo-me que eu era seu bem mais precioso,deixando-me completamente confusa sobre o que sentir em relação a ti .Mas nada pôde mudar,pois o que sinto por você é tão forte,que parece que você sempre esteve comigo,me amparando,como se eu caísse de um abismo.

Quando voltastes para nosso lar,não podia acreditar,você disse com cada palavra,detalhadamente,que eu era sua .Você era tudo o que eu queria e quando estava em meus braços,quase não podia acreditar...Achava que estaríamos no paraíso.

Amor era tudo o que eu precisava e encontrei em seu coração,antes esse se escondia em sua própria escuridão .Mas não foi tão difícil conhecer o seu verdadeiro ´´_você_´´,pois com cada conversa,cada brincadeira,cada demonstração de carinho,fui reconhecendo você melhor.

Uma vez se conhece alguém na vida que,de repente,vira seu mundo de ponta cabeça,que te anima quando está se sentindo mal,e esta pessoa foi você Sasuke... .Nada poderia mudar o que você significa para mim .Havia muitas coisas a serem ditas,mas você apenas me abraçou demonstrando todo seu carinho perante mim .Assim nós começamos uma linda história de amor.

Havia esperado por tanto tempo,para que algo acontecesse,para que chegasse nossa vez .E assim se sucedeu .Nos unimos na riqueza e na pobreza,na felicidade e na tristeza,nossos sonhos se tornaram reais .Pude ter o prazer de ter um pequeno pedaço de você em meu ventre,um pedaço especial que nasceu com saúde.

Agora,aqui no paraíso,aquele que sempre imaginávamos como poderia ser,estou observando vocês,esperando que,um dia,possamos nos unir novamente...

. . .

-_Papai ! Papai !_-gritava uma menina de medeichas rosadas e olhos esmeraldinos com aparência de uns 5 ou 6 anos

-_O que foi Sayu ?_-perguntou um homem de olhos e cabelos rebeldes cor ônix

-_Como a mamãe era ?_-perguntou a menina sentando-se no balanço do parque público

-_Sua mãe era uma linda mulher...Era forte,gentil,inteligente...Igual a uma linda garotinha que eu conheço_-respondeu o homem gentilmente empurrando delicadamente a menininha no balanço

-_Haaaaa ! Quer dizer que sou igual a minha mamãezinha !_-perguntou a garotinha maravilhada

-_Bonita e inteligente que nem você..._-respondeu logo pegando Sayu no colo rodopiando com a mesma.

Brincaram a tarde toda,rindo a toa,como se no mundo não se existisse tristeza .Tomaram sorvete,compraram balões,brincaram de esconde-esconde .Se divertiram como se não houvesse fim.

-_Ne papai..._

-_Hum ?_

-_Eu tava aqui pensando..._-falou Sayu com o dedo indicador pressionando seu pequeninos beiços

-_No que minha cerejinha estava pensando ?_-perguntou Sasuke agachando-se para ver-lhe melhor,ajeitando uma pequena medeicha rosa atrás da pequenina orelha de sua filha.

-_Tava pensando se algum dia vamos ver minha mãezinha de novo ?_-perguntou fazendo a pose que sempre fazia quando fazia alguma pergunta .Precionava o indicador contra os pequenos beiços olhando para o nada

-_Lógico que vamos !_-falou acariciando a pequenina bochechinha rosada

-_É ?_

-_É .Vamos sim._-afirmou vendo os olhos esmeraldinos brilharem .Igual aos da mãe.-_Olhe para o céu Sayu._-falou vendo a pequenina olhar para cima logo fazendo o mesmo.

Olharam o céu tendo o seu final de dia,já quase se podendo ver estrelas e mais estrela no céu .Vendo o por-do-sol já para anoitecer.

-_No subarashii* !_-falou Sayu maravilhada com o que via

-_Não é lindo ?_

-_É ! É sim !_

-_Você está vendo aquela estrela Sayu ?_-perguntou Sasuke apontando para uma estrela,a estrela mais brilhante do céu

-_Estou ! Como ela brilha ! _

-_Aquela estrela é a mamãe olhando por nós .Sua mamãe está no paraíso..._-falou segurando Sayu no colo.

-_Eu quero ir pro paraíso junto com a mamãe..._-falou Sayu apoiando sua cabeçinha no ombro do pai,logo cochilando

-_Eu também cerejinha...eu ta__mbém..__._


End file.
